This invention relates to a system for launching a weapon from a submarine, and more particularly, for a high capability, low cost, lightweight weapons launch system for use in submarines.
Submarine weapons launch systems currently in use are complicated and require pumps, storage tanks, rams and high pressure air to fire the weapon. Structurally, these systems include a launch tube mounted internally to the submarine with a hatch, shutter or muzzle door covering the external surface. Thus, the hatch must be opened prior to weapon launch and closed after the weapon is launched. Additionally, the systems occupy a significant amount of space in the vessel interior, and thus the weapons capacity is limited by the available internal volume of the submarine.
Furthermore, current systems are often unable to accommodate aft-firing torpedoes due to insufficient room in modern submarines. The number of firing angles available is limited, thus compromising the vessel crew's ability to respond to a target by limiting the number of feasible firing solutions. Other undesirable features of the current launch systems include the need to trim the ship to compensate for the weight of the expended weapon and the lengthy reload time required between salvos.
In view of these and other limitations of the present weapons launch systems, the present invention has the following objects:
an improved system for launching weapons from a submarine;
an improved weapons launch system which eliminates the need for a hatch or other type of movable door on the external surface of the submarine;
an improved weapons launch system which, upon launch, automatically compensates for the weight of the expended weapon;
an improved weapons launch system which results in a low signature launch;
an improved weapons launch system which can be mounted externally to the submarine;
an improved, externally mounted, neutrally buoyant weapons launch system; and
an improved weapons launch system utilizing a minimal amount of internal space.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become more apparent from the following description taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.